


I Love You

by Chaos_Greymistchild



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Drunk Kisuke, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Greymistchild/pseuds/Chaos_Greymistchild
Summary: Kisuke is a lightweight. Neither Ichigo nor Mayuri are.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke, Kurotsuchi Mayuri/Urahara Kisuke, Urahara Kisuke/Kurotsuchi Mayuri/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mister_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Fox/gifts).



> I probably could have put a goat-betting or Kenpachi-betting thing in there... oh well.

“I love you,” Kisuke said mournfully into a sake cup.

Ichigo sighed. “He’s up there.” He nodded over Kisuke’s head to their other third.

Kisuke craned his neck up. “I love you,” he repeated.

This time it was Mayuri’s turn to sigh. “Tell me again when you’re sober.” Mayuri turned to face him. “Why did you let this moron get drunk, again?”

“You were the one to propose a drink to celebrate your promotion to lieutenant,” Ichigo replied mildly.

A disgruntled expression immediately crossed Mayuri’s face. Ichigo laughed and leaned over Kisuke to kiss Mayuri’s cheek.

Kisuke suddenly popped up between them. “I wanna kiss too!” Kisuke slurred, pouting childishly.

He smiled indulgently and blew a sloppy raspberry onto Kisuke’s cheek. Kisuke turned expectantly towards Mayuri. Mayuri made a show of grumbling and sighing before carefully pressing his lips against Kisuke’s own.

Kisuke giggled and pressed insistently against Mayuri.

“Hey, hey, Kisuke, not while drunk, yea?” he cajoled, gently tugging the sudden Kisuke-octopus off Mayuri.

He developed a sudden deadpan expression as Kisuke immediately transferred his octopus grip to him instead. Mayuri made a valiant attempt at muffling his snickers.

“My thanks, Mayu-chan,” he said flatly.

That sent Kisuke into fits of laughter. They stared at each other over Kisuke’s head.

“Right,” Mayuri said decisively, “Bed, I think.”

He nodded an agreement. “That would be for the best.”

They dragged Kisuke away from the table – not that he was very reluctant after Ichigo hitched him up so that Kisuke could wrap his legs around his waist – to the futon lying in Kisuke’s room. As bad a drunk as he was, Ichigo just laid Kisuke down on the futon and then pulled the covers over both of them, Mayuri joining them a second later, grumbling all the while but pressing close around Kisuke’s back.

He kissed them both on the forehead, and drifted off to Kisuke snuggling into the both of them.


End file.
